


Constant

by infinitizeit



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Always, Disabilities, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, because i can't be sad ever, there must always be happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitizeit/pseuds/infinitizeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The looks from the public that he receives helps Yoongi remember just how incomplete he really is. But Hoseok isn't just some guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant

**Author's Note:**

> If you're into listening to tracks that fit the fic, I highly recommend listening to Chandelier by Sia because that's what I listened to while writing this. Also, Yoongi's disability is based off of my mom's fiance. Dude's a tank and does everything I can (except walk in heels of course~).

Yoongi’s music is always turned up loud enough to block out the noise. His friends used to say it’s bad for his ears, just like his doctors say. But they’ve stopped telling him that. Actually, Yoongi’s friends have been sparse. Though it’s not really their faults. It’s Yoongi’s. Yoongi knows nothing but music now. Music and, by default, pain.

 

He doesn’t want to socialize, to interact with humans. He just wants music, to listen to it, to produce it, to feel it rock through his core. It stops the pain, fills his many voids, stops the tears. It makes him feel complete, whole.

 

But the doctors constantly remind him he isn’t. The looks from the public that he receives helps him remember just how incomplete he really is.

 

He avoids going out. He doesn’t go to grocery stores or malls or parks. Nothing of the sort where there’s more than a couple of people milling about and minding their own business. He does everything to avoid the incessant staring. Yoongi is surprised he doesn’t have holes in his skin from all of the constant burning stares.

 

Yoongi adjusts his headphones to cover his ears completely, eyes scanning packages of microwavable ramen cups. He can’t remember the last time he had street food or a meal from a restaurant. Anything to avoid the stares.

 

He’s at a tiny supermarket attached to a gas station across the street from his apartment. The old women there adores him. She doesn’t stare.

 

“Yoongi, honey, when you’re done shopping, I’d like you to meet someone.” She had said when he first entered. She was smiling as she held the door open for him, because he always came on Sundays, his day off from composing at work.

 

He honestly didn’t want to meet anyone, because that would mean the mandatory staring with a side of extremely invasive questioning. But maybe they won’t be so bad. It might get his therapist off his back as well.

 

Sighing, he grabbed the shrimp flavored ramen cup before making his way over to the counter.

 

“Just ramen? I swear, you need someone to cook for you. Or watch some cooking shows, honey. My husband couldn’t cook to save his life. I don’t know how he survived without me.” The old women remarks endearingly, sparing a glance at the framed picture of her late husband. “You really do remind me of him.” She says. She always says that. And Yoongi always smiles and thanks her.

 

“Oh, right. Hoseok, come out here, would you?” She calls over her shoulder. Yoongi looks over to the back room where this guy comes bounding out from right away. Yoongi can’t help but be a hypocrite and stare at the guy.

 

“Yes?” The newcomer says, not having even looked at Yoongi yet.

 

“This is the young man that I talk about all the time. Remember? About how he reminds me of your grandfather?” The old woman smiles proudly, looking back at Yoongi with compassion and love that was most likely meant for her husband.

 

Yoongi looks at the guy, Hoseok, who is smiling sweetly.

 

“Grandma, you’re right. I think it’s his eyes.” He comments and Yoongi can’t help but notice how Hoseok’s eyes don’t move away from his own. They don’t travel, don’t blatantly stare, just look as sweet and caring as the old and stooped woman next to him.

 

“This here is my grandbaby, Hoseok. He’s recently gotten some free time from his dance school so he decided to help me out here. Hoseok, this is Yoongi. He lives across the street.” She says happily. Yoongi doesn’t know who she’s more excited to brag about, her grandson or some guy that reminds her of her husband.

 

“Yes, I remember you telling me, grandma. Thank you for being so polite to her. She truly misses him so she can be a bit reminiscent.” Hoseok is smiling wide and sincere and it leaves Yoongi confused.

 

“Oh, look at the time. I’ve kept you here longer than you usually stay. Go on home and stay warm, Yoongi. Eat yourself a real meal tomorrow, you hear me?” The old woman scolds, but her tone is light.

 

Hoseok opens the door for Yoongi and he follows him out.

 

“I really meant it, about being polite to her. She can be...scatter minded, but she’s a sweet woman. And she absolutely adores you. I can see why. You’re pretty cute.” Hoseok is grinning and it’s all teeth with pretty heart shaped lips.

 

_Cute?_ Yoongi wants to laugh because he isn’t sure if he’s being mocked or if this guy is actually blind.

 

“Thanks… I guess.” He mumbles.

 

“Oh, you spoke! You have a nice voice, too. My grandma was right.” He laughs and Yoongi just sort of shifts, not knowing what to do with the compliments being given to him like candy.

 

“Well, I better go check on her. Sometimes she likes to lift boxes heavier than her.” Hoseok sighs and rubs the back of his neck.

 

“I know what you mean. I caught her doing that one time and I tried to help but-” Yoongi cuts himself off. He’s said to much. He’s pointed out the obvious. Here comes the look of pity, the questions, the noise Yoongi has come to hate.

 

“Oh gosh, that’s so nice of you, thank you so much. Geez. I knew I should have come down sooner. Her doctor has told her several times not to do that and to watch for her back. Thank you, Yoongi.” Hoseok looks relieved and Yoongi is even more confused, unable to assess the situation and it’s outcome.

 

“I’m...going to go. It was nice meeting you.” _For once it’s not a lie_ , Yoongi thinks.

 

“It really was a pleasure. I’ll be here next Sunday. Take care, Yoongi.” Hoseok says and it’s gentle and it reminds Yoongi of his mother that he’s lost contact with and suddenly Yoongi’s heart hurts.

 

He manages to fight the tears all the way home, music blasting in his ears. Memories plague his mind, his mom flashing through. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His eyes rake over black and silver metal, wheels that allow him to actually be mobile, to be somewhat normal.

 

He grabs the nearest heavy object, his lamp on the table next to his sofa, and hurls it at his horrendous reflection.

 

Yoongi is haunted in his dreams that night. His friend’s faces, the basketball scholarships, the dream of a normal life.

  
  


. . .

  
  


“Yoongi!” The old woman calls excitedly when he rolls through the door she’s holding open for him.

 

Yoongi greets her politely before heading to the Yoongi-friendly dinner aisle.

 

“Oh, honey, why don’t you eat dinner with Hoseok and I tonight?” She asks, slowly making her way to join him in the aisle. Hoseok’s head pops up over a stand housing various bags of chips.

 

“Yeah, that’d be great! It’s gotten colder out and grandma makes the best soups ever. It’s perfect for days like these.” Hoseok is still as cheery as he was a week ago. Yoongi idly wonders if he was ever that happy.

 

“Thank you, but I don’t want to intrude. Plus, I’m really in the mood for…” He glances at a package in front of him. “Soup.” Yoongi wants to punch himself.

 

“Then you can definitely eat with us.” Hoseok chuckles.

 

“Um, I actually have a friend coming over soon.” Yoongi lies through his teeth and he feels like a criminal to these overly friendly people. The old woman looks heart broken but Hoseok is still smiling.

 

“Then you can come sometime this week, before Sunday, even.” Hoseok suggests and his grandmother perks up at the thought. For the sake of her, Yoongi agrees with a polite nod and a soft smile.

 

Yoongi returns to a dark apartment with a tiny can of cheap tomato soup. He grimaces as he pops the can and dumps it into a plastic bowl. It looks as bad as it smells. No wonder his doctors hate him. He eats literal crap.

 

It’s only an hour after ingesting acid that there’s a knock on his door. Yoongi frowns a little, rolling over to the door and opening it a little. He looks up to see a smiley Hoseok.

 

“Hi, Yoongi.”

 

Yoongi slams the door and stares wide eyed at it. There’s a distinct laugh followed by another round of knocking. Yoongi reopens it wider, using his good leg to push himself back to allow Hoseok more room to view him. He clears his throat awkwardly.

 

“Uh, can I help you?”

 

“Grandma insisted you eat real food tonight. And the lady downstairs told me which apartment was yours.” He smiles but Yoongi is a little more distracted by the meaty and rich smell coming from the bag hanging from Hoseok’s hand.

 

“Come in.” He says quietly. Yoongi maneuvers himself to be situated  in the living room. “Sorry about the mess. I’m pretty busy with work.” He looks over to catch Hoseok eyeing the shattered mirror. He feels a wave of disgust with himself crash against the walls of his skin.

 

“You have broken glass here, you could hurt yourself. If you don’t mind, I can clean a little bit while you eat.” Hoseok offers, taking out the containers and setting it on the low coffee table in front of Yoongi. The owner of said nasty apartment suddenly doesn’t care as he’s enraptured by the copious amounts of food in front of him.

 

“Is that kimchi? I haven’t had any in years.” He whispers and inhales the spicy scent. Hoseok laughs and dares to ruffle up Yoongi’s hair (if only he hadn’t thrown off his beanie when he came through the door).

 

“Eat up.” Hoseok says while rolling up his sleeves.

 

And Yoongi does just that. By the time he’s done, his living room looks less like a train wreck: there’s no more glass on the floor, his dishes are washed, and his trash has been taken out. Hoseok has joined him in the living room, perching himself on the sofa that hasn’t been touched since Yoongi’s accident.

 

“Grandma’s gonna love just how much you ate. She’s really concerned about how skinny you are. You should’ve seen how she reacted when I came home the first week. She was shoving donuts down my throat every morning so I’d get some fat on my bones.” Hoseok laughed and Yoongi found himself smiling along.

 

He’d forgotten what it was like to have company.

 

“She’s an amazing woman, that’s for sure. It shows in her cooking.” Yoongi says, rubbing his happy stomach.

 

“I’ll make sure she knows that. Though she’d really like it if you came and ate with her.” Hoseok says. “You aren’t intruding on anyone, especially if we’re the ones inviting you over.” He grins when Yoongi flushes in embarrassment.

 

“I was the one intruding.” Hoseok admits, suddenly looking quite bashful himself.

 

“I invited you in.” Yoongi points out with a smile and Hoseok looks at him for a brief moment that has Yoongi’s gut churning. Then he’s bursting out in a fit of laughter.

 

“You’re right, you’re so right.”

 

Yoongi watches, unknowing of his own smile becoming larger. It’s only until Hoseok boldly makes a comment about it.

 

“You have a really nice smile.” He says, his smile softening to give him that soft and sincere look Yoongi saw when they first met. “I hope I see it more.”

 

Yoongi feels the back of his neck heat up, but he blames it on the warmth the food gave him (even he knows that’s a stupid excuse).

 

“Well, I should get going now. No need to hog up your time.” Hoseok stand up and Yoongi resists with all of his might to latch onto his sleeve and keep him there a bit longer. His apartment hasn’t seen this much laughter in years.

 

“Okay.” Is what he opts for as he follows Hoseok to the door.

 

“I’ll see you soon, Yoongi. Sleep well.”

 

And for once, Yoongi does. His dreams are full of smiles and the echos of beautiful laughter.

  
  


. . .

  
  


“Yoongi?” Comes a voice from down the hall. Yoongi stops his wheelchair and looks up to the source of the voice. There’s a guy in a doctor’s coat quickly making his way down to him.

 

“Seokjin?” Yoongi asks when the man gets closer.

 

“Oh my god, Yoongi. I missed you so much.” He says and he sounds so genuine that it almost surprises Yoongi as much as when he drops to his knees and hugs Yoongi. “Why haven’t you answered my calls? I go by your place every so often, but you’re never home. You okay?” Seokjin asks as he pulls away. He’s got tears in his eyes and Yoongi doesn’t know what to say or do.

 

“What am I saying, none of that matters. How are you? Gosh, Namjoon is going to love hearing that I’ve seen you. I didn’t expect you to be with hospital when I got transfered. I’m so glad though. We’ve got a lot of catching up to do.” Seokjin gushes as he stares at Yoongi in awe.

 

Yoongi can’t help but smile, though it may be a bit bitter. “I changed my number, but I can give you my new one.” He offers and Seokjin is moving to get a pen and paper right away. “You and Namjoon are still together?” He asks as he scribbles the number down.

 

“Sure are. We got over some rough patches, but you know, that kind of stuff makes us stronger.” Seokjin shrugs, but he has a happy smile on and his eyes are sparkling. Just like Yoongi remembered they always did when Namjoon was around.

 

“Yeah, I remember you two when you first started out in college.” Yoongi scoffs at the memories of Namjoon walking around kicking at things like a big baby when Seokjin would act _‘pretty to some other guy’_. “He’s still wrapped around your finger, huh?”

 

“Tighter than any rubber band.” Seokjin grins. “What about you? Seeing anyone special?”

 

“Oh you know, my doctors, my physical therapist, my therapist.” Yoongi jokes a little, but Seokjin rolls his eyes.

 

“You know what I mean. You haven’t changed at all, you little sarcastic ass.” Seokjin sounds as mean as a newborn kitten. Yoongi’s heart squeezes at the thought of not changing even though everything about him is different now.

 

“No, I’m not seeing anyone.” Yoongi mumbles softly, his mind on a bright smile and crinkly eyes. Seokjin arches an eyebrow and Yoongi must have forgotten that nothing gets by Seokjin unnoticed.

 

“Yet.” He replies. Their conversation is cut off with the paging of Dr. Seokjin to go visit a patient. Seokjin promises to call when he isn’t busy and makes Yoongi promise to meet with him for coffee on Saturday afternoon.

 

Overall, he leaves the hospital feeling great for the first time in years.

  
  


. . .

  
  


“Yoongi, you look happier today.” Hoseok mentions while stocking ramen cups next the mentioned male. “You’re smiling at microwave dinners. No one ever does that.”

 

Yoongi laughs, finding his smile growing wider. “It’s not much. I met with an old friend yesterday. I didn’t realize how much I missed him, though I do remember why I missed his lug of a boyfriend.” Hoseok laughs and Yoongi feels even greater knowing that he made Hoseok laugh.

 

“That’s great. I’m just happy to see that wonderful smile again.” Hoseok says once he’s got his laughter under control. They hear his grandmother calling out in agreement from the back room before they start to laugh again.

 

“Yoongi, do you want to get dinner with me tomorrow night?” Hoseok suddenly asks, his smile never leaving. Yoongi is so surprised from the sudden proposal that he drops a questionable container of liquid and it bursts open and spills on the floor.

 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I can clean it up.” Yoongi rushes out, guilt spreading through him rapidly. Hoseok chuckles and holds up his hand.

 

“I got it. It’s only a tiny bit worse than the cottage cheese I dropped yesterday. Now that container literally exploded on the ground. I got my poor grandma soaked in cottage cheese.” Hoseok goes to the counter and retrieves the necessary cleaning products and gets right back to work.

 

Yoongi feels a little better at the story of Hoseok’s own mistake. But he feels bitter and frustrated as he watches Hoseok clean his mess up for him.

 

“I’m really sorry. I can pay for that.” He’s really screwed up. Ruined merchandise, got soup on Hoseok’s shoes, and thoroughly embarrassed himself.

 

“You can pay me back by accepting my offer to dinner.” Hoseok grins at Yoongi and they’re at eye level and _wow_ Hoseok is even more stunning from this full on angle.

  
  


. . .

  
  


They’re at a little cafe a block from Yoongi’s apartment. Hoseok had promptly fussed at him for not wearing a coat or scarf, just a hoodie. He decided not to say it was because he had overslept and was going to be even later if he bothered to deal with the struggle involved in putting a coat on.

 

They’re sitting at a table, the other chair had been removed before Yoongi had even gotten there. _Hoseok is really considerate._

 

“How are you tonight?” Hoseok asks, after drinks and sandwiches are ordered. He’s got his elbow propped up onto the table with his chin resting on his hand and he looks so interested as Yoongi gives a rather dull response.

 

“I’m okay. How are you?”

 

“I’m great actually. I get to eat dinner with a friend for once. Grandma’s great company and all, but it’s nice to hang with someone my own age.” Hoseok gives his dazzling smile and Yoongi finds himself smiling along because they’re _friends_ and he likes that. He likes that a lot.

 

“So, tell me about yourself.” Hoseok prompts.

 

“I’m 24, originally from Daegu. After I graduated college, I got a job as a producer for the music industry, so I spend my days making music. That’s pretty much it.” He mumbles, leaving out many of his past hobbies and events that led him to where he is today.

 

“You do? That’s so cool. Seriously, that’s really awesome. I mean, I freestyle rap here and there, but I could never compose anything and actually have people sing it live. Whoa, what if I’ve danced to your music?” Hoseok’s eyes are getting wider and wider with every word and he’s gotten to the point where he looks extremely comical.

 

“I mainly produce hip hop songs.”

 

“I teach hip hop classes.” Hoseok smiles. “We recently performed to the song Jump that’s really popular these days.”

 

“Oh yeah, Jump. I produced that.” Yoongi says and he suddenly feels a rush of excitement. “You danced to that huh? Like your own choreography or to the original choreography?”

 

“If there’s one thing you need to know about me when it comes to dance, it’s that I don’t copy when I perform live. I always keep my performances fresh and new. But what are the odds that I just performed to one of your songs and here I am having dinner with you. You’re like a celebrity.” Hoseok says in complete starstruck awe.

 

Yoongi laughs because he’s never had this kind of reaction before.

 

“I’ll have to show you a video of the performance. I think you’d like it. I try my hardest to really move with the music and give it life through my movements.”

 

The way Hoseok chats about dancing makes Yoongi think about himself when it comes to music. He finds himself relating to him, even if they are different fields.

 

“Dance is my everything. My stress reliever, my happiness, my life. I honestly don’t know where I would be without it.” Hoseok’s look softens as he stirs his straw around in his lemonade.

 

“I know what you mean. It’s like that for me but with music. I don’t think I’d be here if it wasn’t for music.” Yoongi mumbles softly, memories of his accident flashing through his mind. He sighs. This is not great dinner conversation. “I’m glad you’re here, though.” He says, looking at Hoseok who grins back at him.

 

“I’m really glad you are, too.”

  
  


. . .

  
  


Hoseok comes over every other night when Yoongi can actually stray from his studio. Yoongi’s meals have become much more appetizing and he’s found the taste of cup ramen noodles to be worse than before he met Hoseok.

 

His apartment starts to look more homely. Hoseok had insisted on pale blue curtains in the living room and soft white rug under the coffee table. The atmosphere isn’t as cold and dark as it was before.

 

Yoongi’s also noticed that some of Hoseok’s hats and hoodies have been left behind in his apartment. A few of his own hats are in Hoseok’s possession. Just like the one perched on top of his head today. He finds that he likes how Hoseok has become a part of his daily life.

 

“Christmas is coming up soon.” Hoseok says after they finish watching a crappy movie about the world ending.

 

“Next week.” Yoongi smiles. It’s his favorite time of the year. Always has been. The happy atmosphere makes him forget, makes others forget about his disabilities. Everyone is too caught up in the holiday spirit to treat him like some strange species from a different planet.

 

“Are you doing anything for Christmas?” Hoseok asks, turning his body to completely focus on Yoongi. Something (one of very many things) Yoongi has fallen in love with.

 

“I’ve been invited to a little gathering with some old friends from college Christmas night. Uh, actually, about that. Would you perhaps maybe want to come with me?” Yoongi is looking down, picking at the nails of his lifeless hand.

 

“I would love to be your date, Yoongi.”

 

Yoongi’s cheeks flare a bright red as he chances a peek at Hoseok. His gorgeous smile is in place (of course) and his eyes are twinkling like all of the lights decorating the houses around the city.

 

“Also, I’ve been meaning to ask, that if at all possible do you think you can spare me a bit of time on Christmas Eve?” Yoongi keeps his eyes focused on Hoseok this time, but he’s still just as jittery and nervous about the answer.

 

“For you, of course I will.” Hoseok takes Yoongi’s hand and squeezes it softly.

 

It’s times like this that Yoongi gets the overwhelming urge to kiss Hoseok. To kiss him and hold him and tell him he’s _so_ beautiful. But he isn’t sure, not yet, about what they are exactly. Hoseok acts so natural around him, like they’ve been best friends for years and he’s always saying flirty things. Yoongi doesn’t know if he’s this way with everyone or just him. But he knows he’ll find out eventually. He has his own plan.

 

“That’s great.”

  
  


. . .

  
  


The week flies by with Yoongi pumping out cheery and upbeat songs about boys and girls being in love and nervous and the holiday spirit during the day while spending time with Hoseok at night.

 

He doesn’t even realize it’s Christmas Eve until Hoseok knocks on his door surprisingly early from his usual time.

 

“Did you forget?” Hoseok laughs and settles for waiting on the sofa while Yoongi gets himself ready for their sort of date.

 

Yoongi is in his room, looking at the cane propped up against his bed. He smiles softly at it but his gut is churning nervously. With a few deep calming breaths, he heaves himself out of his wheelchair and grips the handle of the cane tightly. A few stumbles here and there, he finally makes his way into the living room.

 

Hoseok looks up and his smile vanishes, a gasp taking it’s place before his hand comes up to cover his mouth. He stands immediately and closes the remaining distance between them.

 

“Oh my gosh, Yoongi.” Is all he can get out. Hoseok’s eyes are welling up and he’s overcome with large swells of pride and joy. Yoongi smiles, letting out a shaky breath.

 

“My physical therapist and doctors are surprised as well. They initially told me that I could never walk again. My whole left side is paralyzed. I’ve learned to swing my leg just right. My arm is...well, it’s dead basically. But I can walk and that’s what I wanted the most.” Yoongi has tears in his own eyes, overcome with his own feelings and the feelings coming from Hoseok who is actually crying.

 

Hoseok hugs him for the first time since they’ve met and he’s so careful, afraid that Yoongi will break in his arms and disappear in a cloud of dust. Yoongi’s eyes close and he’s breathing in all that Hoseok is.

 

“I’m so proud of you. This is the best Christmas present in the whole damn world.” Hoseok mumbles, pulling back and running his hands over Yoongi’s cheeks. “So proud.”

 

“As cheesy as this is, you really did help me. I love watching you dance and move around so freely. At first I was jealous but then I turned that jealousy into determination.” Stray tears are quickly wiped away by Hoseok’s gentle thumbs. “I can lose the cane when I obtain more control.” Yoongi announces and he smiles so hard his cheeks hurt.

 

“Wow, I just, wow…” Hoseok is as breathless as he is speechless, resting his forehead onto Yoongi’s. “This is so amazing.” Hoseok lets out a small laugh before pulling Yoongi into another much tighter hug.

 

“Tonight, I want to take you to my studio.” Yoongi says after they’ve finally calmed down enough. There are no more tears but they’re still both smiling too much. “I want to show you my life.”

 

Hoseok nods, feeling honored to be able to see such an important place to Yoongi.

 

And when they get there, it really is a sight to see. Yoongi has his degree framed on one wall, pictures of his family and from college scattered around it. There’s dualscreen computers and keyboards and soundpads strewn about in an organized mess. Sheets with Yoongi’s unmistakable scrawl scattered about.

 

Two pictures catch Hoseok’s eyes. One of which is a shot of the two of them that Hoseok had them take with a polaroid camera his grandmother had found one night and it’s taped to one of the computers. But the other is on the wall above the the desk by itself. It’s a young Yoongi standing next to two tall Americans while holding a certificate of some kind.

 

Yoongi follows his gaze.

 

“When I was in highschool, I was on the basketball team. I was good, good enough to get scholarships from the United States. They wanted me even though I’m not the tallest.” Yoongi laughs softly to lighten the mood. “But that summer before I went overseas was when I was involved in the accident that crippled me. One day I was a future basketball star for the States and the next I’m in an emergency care unit, comatose. When they told me the news, it was rough.”

 

Yoongi had effectively made Hoseok cry again. To say he hadn’t meant to would be sort of a stupid thing for him to say. It’s a sad story, he’s well aware of this.

 

“But you know me, I’m not the type to let that ruin my entire life. It had taken most of it, why let it take the rest? I was really into music even back then, but now it’s become who I really am. Music has been the only constant in my life.”

 

Hoseok chokes back a sob and he’s holding onto Yoongi again. “No, not anymore, okay? I’m not leaving you, Yoongi. You’re perfect the way you are. Bad things happen to the greatest of people.” He manages to get this all out between heavy shudders and his breath catching around the lump constricting his throat.

 

“Then I hope and pray nothing bad ever happens to you, because you’re the greatest person I’ve ever met. From day one you never judged me, never asked, always looked at me in the eye. You’ve been a lot of firsts for me.” Yoongi chuckles softly, dropping his cane against his desk chair to lean against Hoseok’s support. He wraps his arm around him and he feels so utterly whole for the first time in six years.

 

“You remember how I said I was determined while watching you dance?” Yoongi mumbles minutes (that feel like hours) later. Hoseok nods, still sniffling hard against Yoongi’s shoulder. Yoongi reaches his arm out and jiggles the computer mouse, clicking once when the screen wakes up. A soft beat comes from the speakers set up around them.

 

“Hoseok, will you dance with me tonight?” Yoongi bites his tongue because not only does he feel incredibly cheesy, but he also feels so nervous tonight that he could puke.

 

Hoseok pulls back with a laugh and nods. “Tonight and for however long you want me to be with you.” Yoongi’s face suddenly looks distraught. “What, did I step over the line?” Hoseok’s smile drops and he looks so apologetic, but Yoongi pouts instead, _actually pouts_.

 

“I’m going to need more physical therapy to prepare me for a lifetime of dancing.” Yoongi mutters. Hoseok’s silent for a moment before he slaps Yoongi’s shoulder.

 

“I think I’m in love.” Hoseok laughs out, stepping closer so their chests are pressed together and he’s wrapping his arms around Yoongi’s neck, swaying them to the beat.

 

“I’ve always liked the way you think.” Yoongi breathes out barely above a whisper, eyelids dropping when their mouths get closer.

 

“I had no idea you could be this cheesy.” Hoseok mumbles, losing part of the words when Yoongi pushes his lips against his.

 

Their first kiss is gentle and marks the beginning of more to come.

 

Yoongi does get rid of the cane, but it takes bouts of frustration and endless support from Hoseok to be able to achieve this success.

 

Yoongi is finally able to reconnect with all of his old college friends and he manages to make amends with his family who graciously embraced him.

 

He looks over at Hoseok who is playing with their cat in their new home and he thinks for once, just once, he’s happy with his disability because it brought him Jung Hoseok.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally thought about killing off the grandmama, but I don't like deaths and sadness and literally avoid reading about them soooooooo.......... >> Happy thoughts everyone.


End file.
